


Whoops

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Eggs, F/M, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: In which I accidentally call Grimm Daddy during sex.





	Whoops

I whimpered pathetically as Grimm's long, slick, black tongue ran along my slit, from hole to clit and back again. A loud, rumbling purr came from deep within his chest, vibrating against my sex. He had wanted to pleasure me that evening after a performance in the main tent, but he we feeling too tired to take me himself. So, we… compromised. I rode him for _hours_ on end, stopping only to tease him with the sight of our combined slickness dripping from my hole. I had done this multiple times that night, knowing full well just how much he loved the sight of it. It always drove him wild to see how his slickness mixed with mine. His scarlet eyes would grow wide then cloud over with lust and pride. Especially when there was so much of it that it dripped down my thighs. But now, he had me pinned against the floor, my thighs wrapped around his head as he lapped at me, tasted me, claws digging into my hips and drawing beautiful crimson welts to the surface.

It felt _amazing._

Grimm was absolutely relentless, mainly with how foreign his tongue was to that of a human's. He was able to bend and reach places that I didn't think possible before. He especially loved to surprise me from time to time with delving his tongue deep inside of me, reaching deep inside of me and teasing parts of me that only his cock could have reached. He could always draw out a startled moan or cry of surprise from me when he did that.

How many times had he made me cum that night? How many times had I reached down to hold his head tight against me as an Earth shattering orgasm rolled through my entire being?

Too many times to count, I felt.

When Grimm pulled away just as I reached the edge once more, I couldn't help but whine in disappointment. "Wh-wh-what are… what are you… d-doing…? So… so close…!"

Grimm chuckled at my orgasmic drunken slurring, lowering my legs to rest spread on either side of him. He crawled over me, lovingly brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "You've cum so much, my love. I feel like _teasing_ you now… denying you that beautiful high…"

"N-no…! P-please, d-don't… don't edge me…! D-Daddy, please…!" I squirmed, trying to grab at the male, gripping at his cloak tightly.

"Daddy?" Grimm questioned, tilting his head some. My blue eyes widened in surprise before I realized what it was that I had just said _out loud_. "I'm not-."

I kissed him roughly, trying to hide my burning red face. Pulling away after a moment, I tried to hide my face in his neck. He wouldn't let me, of course, but I at least tried.

"What's the matter, my Little Dreamer?"

"I-I… The whole… D-Daddy thing… It just… it just slipped out! I-I… uh…" If it was hard enough for me to speak before, it was definitely impossible now. "I-I like to p-pretend!"

Grimm tilted his head to the other side. "You want me to pretend to be your father?"

"N-no. Daddy. C-caretaker. Sexually," I whimpered softly. "T-taking care of me… my needs… all of them. E-even the naughty ones…"

He seemed to catch on, chuckling as he cupped my cheek to make me look at him. "Well, I suppose that makes you my naughty little girl, hmm?" He wasn't normally so lewd. Was it because he could see how much I liked it…? Or could he feel it…? His claws dug into my hip, drawing a whimper from my throat. "Just guide me, Little Dreamer. Let Daddy take _good care_ of every need~."

Biting my swollen bottom lip, I nodded. His mouth pressed against mine bruisingly as he pulled my hips tight against his, lovingly grinding his cock against my sex, teasing the flushed, swollen lips and the slick wetness between them. Grimm swallowed my moans as he teased me, moving the hand from my cheek into my long, purple locks. Light scratches against my scalp warned me of the rough hair pull before he did it, his lips moving from mine to my throat. I mewled loudly in delight, gripping at his shoulders. He was only ever this rough with me when he knew he had me in the palm of his hand.

I loved it.

"D-Daddy…" I whimpered, feeling his mandibles clamp down harshly against the crook of my neck. The heat that came rushing in with the pain drew a whine from my throat, my back arching and hips rocking against him. "P-please…"

"Patience, Little Dreamer," Grimm rumbled against my neck, licking at the blood that came to the surface. "Let _Daddy_ have some fun~." He dragged his claws along my thigh harshly, drawing more blood from my weak body, his other claws pulling harshly at my amethyst locks. His mandibles traveled along my body, going from my neck to my shoulder to my arms, to my chest… I was absolutely covered in bite marks. Black spots trickled in at the edges of my vision, but I didn't dare to say anything. It all felt so good, so addictive…

Just as I felt myself beginning to pass out, I felt the all too delightfully familiar sensation of Grimm's cock being buried deep inside of me. I mewled weakly as he rammed himself in and out of me. I was quickly pushed over the edge, the orgasm harsh enough to make me black out.

When I awoke, I was laying along the lounging couch, covered in Grimm's cloak, loose pieces of fabric tied all across my body, stained red by my blood. It took a moment to remember what happened before I smiled some to myself, rubbing my swollen stomach. He had his way with me for hours after I passed out, something we had discussed being more than alright with me as long as he was okay with it too. The eggs inside of me were proof that he had finished not too long ago, the softball sized orbs still shifting around inside of my womb to get nice and settled. I shivered some, pulling the cloak over myself. A small smile crossed my lips.

Grimm knew one of my bigger kinks now. There was a very good chance he would use it against me when he wanted to be rough with me.

I couldn't wait.


End file.
